killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Vekta
Vekta is a planet located in the Alpha Centauri system orbiting Alpha Centauri B. It is a rich agrarian planet with atmospheric and geological conditions similar to Earth. Vekta is a highly strategic importance to the United Colonial Nations and its surrounding colonies. History Colonization During the Terran Era (2055–2128), Earth was limited on nearly all types of resources. Years of nuclear war broke out as a result, and soon humankind was forced to search for new habitats in order to sustain itself. After numerous failed attempts at colonization by various corporations, the Helghan Corporation raised enough funds to build its own colonization program. Arriving in the Alpha Centauri system, scientists discovered that the nearest planet in the system, Helghan, was a planet filled with rich resources but unsuitable for human colonization due to a volatile atmosphere and poor ecosystem. However, a nearby planet resembling Earth featured a more suitable habitat. The Helghan Corporation named the planet after its CEO Philip Vekta and so the planet was colonized in 2129. The population of Vekta is numbered around 3.2 Billion according to a census that was carried out at least 5 years before the Second Extrasolar War, but due to the war the population has been halved due to the Helghasts genocidal and brutal extermination of much of the civilian population in Vekta City and the surrounding areas. First Extrasolar War and Aftermath Though the vital planet's ownership fell under the Helghan Corporation for decades, it was eventually ceded to the United Colonial Nations following the events of the First Extrasolar War and the dissolution of the Helghan Corporation. The UCN then installed the Alpha Centauri Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Command to act as a new government for Vekta. In addition, settlers from Earth were brought in to supplement the corporate population that was already on Vekta. However, tensions soon rose between the Helghan corporate majority and a growing Earth-loyal minority. The corporate population then formed resistance groups and terrorized the Earth-loyal citizenry with constant terrorist attacks. In an effort to stop the Helghan corporate population from persecuting the Earth colonists, the ISA governor chose to enact economic sanctions and harsh military punishment on the Helghan population. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, by 2220, all Helghan corporate loyalists had voluntarily emigrated from Vekta to settle on Helghan, eventually becoming the Helghast. Thus, Vekta was left solely to the ISA and its Earth-loyal settlers. With the Helghast terrorism, ISA-backed oppression, and the Helghasts' inevitable resulting expulsion, the two people were set on a crash course for the Second Extrasolar War. Second Extrasolar War under Helghast siege.]] Vekta was invaded by the Helghast during the outbreak of the Second Extrasolar War in 2357, but they were driven out by the ISA and a UCA Navy task force. By 2359, the planet was fully liberated and rebuilt for the ISA counter-invasion of Helghan. However, the counter-invasion failed and by 2360 the Vektan Colonial Government capitulated and agreed to end all conflict with the Helghast, ordering all remaining ISA forces to retreat from Helghan. Any ISA troops that were trapped on Helghan were then ordered to stand down and surrender to the Helghast. Post-Second Extrasolar War The war ended when the remnants of the ISA invasion force inadvertently caused the Terracide, during an effort to save Earth from destruction by the Helghast and escape the planet. The Helghast survivors were allowed by the ISA to take refuge on Vekta in the wake of planet Helghan's devastation in the war. Due to the two civilization's animosity towards each other, the entire planet was to to be split in half between Vektans and Helghast. Towering and heavily fortified walls separate the cities and communities of the Vektan and Helghast people, with both living starkly contrasting lives on either side of the walls, as the Helghast attempted to replicate their harsher and industrialized lifestyle while Vektans had retained its more cleaner and utopian one. At this point, Vekta became used to identify the ISA half of the world, while the other was renamed New Helghan. Despite the society and culture of both Vektans and Helghast not mingling, interracial relationships between Helghast and humans have produced mixed-race offspring. Prejudice against these half breeds grew on both sides of the wall, in which many of them were turned into unwanted pariahs liable to be faced with varying degrees of persecution. Vektan Cold War Despite the Second Extrasolar War exhausting both sides, tensions between New Helghan and Vekta grew once again. The partitioning of Vekta caused dissent to grow in the Vektans and Helghast alike, and the governments of the two people soon rearmed and fought covert wars. Helghast terrorists would attack ISA installations and Vektan civilians, while the Vektan Security Agency conducted illegal incursions into New Helghan. Despite the insurgency, open conflict was narrowly averted, even as the ISA and Helghast attacked each other covertly. Geography and Economy Typically described as an Eden-class world, Vekta is covered with lush, fertile land, with flowing lakes and oceans. Vekta is self-sufficient in food production and serves as a stable point for administration and manufacturing. Vekta's approximate mass and atmospheric conditions mirror that of Earth's. It is also a planet of significant strategic importance to the UCN as it acts as a jump point between Earth and other colonies. It is also a significant source of food and various other resources for Earth and many of her colonies. Upon the arrival of Helghast refugees and the founding of New Helghan, half of the planet has been heavily industrialized and somewhat replicates the hellish environment of Helghan. Populated Areas Northern Vekta *Vekta City is the only populated area on Northern Vekta. Founded in 2129, Vekta City is the capital of Vekta and home to the VSA Headquarters. Southern Vekta *RayhovenMap of Southern Vekta, Killzone Liberation's reverse cover is a city notable for its nearby military base, simply known as Rayhoven Base. Rayhoven Base was where General Dwight Stratson oversaw Evelyn Batton and her team's development of the infamous Red Dust nuke, which Stratson proposed to use in order to eliminate the invading Helghast from Southern Vekta. The nuke was later stolen by the Helghast and used in a similar fashion to Stratson's plan, eliminating all ISA forces from the Helghan capital city of Pyrrhus, albeit at the cost of many Helghast soldiers. *Diortem was a city the ISA chose to research technology during the Helghast invasion of Vekta. One such project was the development of a biological weapon overseen by ISA Admiral Alex Grey that could be used as a deterrent against the Helghast. Diortem is also home to the Hall of Justice, as well as Diortem Plaza. *Magus City is known for the nearby Magus Harbor, which the war hero Jan Templar had to search for a hovercraft to maneuver the Reag swamplands and rescue ISA VIPs from Armin Metrac. *Sedah City is home to the Royal Vektan Palace, indicating that Vekta had a monarchy at some point. It was also one of many places where government officials died during the Helghast invasion of Vekta. Tendon Cobar tortured and killed three ISA council members here, and Dwight Stratson would kill General Murphy inside the Palace to gain total control of all forces in Southern Vekta. *Dilos *Oas *Suiten *Anemos *Kirin New Helghan *Containment City, also known as the New Helghan Slums, is located in one of the lower tiers of New Helghan. It has a population of over 13 million as of 2390, and 43% of these 13 million are believed to be non-Helghast, and the rest are Helghast migrants. Due to its high level of poverty and civil unrest, the Black Hand has a lot of influence in this area, while the New Helghan government is struggling to maintain control. Military and Rico Velasquez.]] The mandatory military of all UCN colonies is known as the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. Each ISA is independent, much like a normal military. Planets provide funding and manpower, while the UCN provides training and equipment, although they keep the ISA of every colony world, including Vekta, inferior compared to the United Colonial Army in order to prevent them from ever staging a successful rebellion. Even though the UCN provide equipment to ISA Alpha Centauri, this is not to say Vektans do not manufacture their own equipment or even develop new weapons, as weapons such as the M55 Rumbler by ISA Weapon Systems clearly prove otherwise. Gallery Map of Southern Vekta.jpg|Map of Southern Vekta 8493770318_dfc65a75ba_o.jpg|Vekta City Kzsf_ss_2013-02-20_announcement_07.jpg|VSA Headquarters Gliding to Hall of Justice Builiding.png|Hall of Justice Building Orbital view of Vekta.PNG|Orbital View of Vekta Trivia *The planets Vekta and Helghan are based on the real-life planets Earth and Mars. *In the intro of Killzone 2, Vekta appears to have two moons. es:Vekta pl:Vekta ru:Векта References Category:ISA Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Helghast Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:History of Killzone Category:Cold War Category:Killzone